paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dancing through the night ChasexSkye
The pups In the future Skye has three puppies. They are Germany, Golden and Kanini. Kanini is the oldest Golden in the middle and Germany is the youngest. Germany is a german shepard, Golden is a golden retriever and Kanini is a cockapoo. Appearance Germany- Germany is a german shepard and cockapoo mix. She has the body of a german shepard and the height,markings ears and colors of a cockapoo . She is light brown except on her stomach, around her muzzle and tail. Her mussel tail and stomach are carmal tan and her paws have socks that color.Her eyes are pale pink in one and green in another. Golden- Golden is a golden retriever. She is a pale yellow. Her ears are almost white and her left front paw is also almost white. Her eyes are pink. Kanini- Kanini is a cockapoo and German Shepard mix. She has her dad's height and has her mom's everything else that she doesn't have from her dad. Her ears are orange-tan and the rest of her body is yellow. Her eyes are green and surrounded by gray. Her paws are light brown and her tail has oval shaped spots going all around her tail tip and the ends of her ears Personality Category:PuppiesCategory:HeterochromiaCategory:PupsCategory:Vixiedog's character Germany- Germany is really shy around strangers and sometimes her friends. She can be really friendly if she wants to but mostly she keeps to herself. Golden- Coming soon Kanini- Kanini is fun and playful. Did I also mention she is really friendly. She love to have fun and always wears a smile. Jobs Germany- She becomes the Paw patrols nurse and dance pup. Golden- She becomes a water rescue pup. Kanini- She works at the activity center with Lolli and Suri. Catchphrase(s) Germany~ I am ready for a center stage rescue ( for a dance rescue ) I can help quick if someone is sick ( for nurse rescues ) (( open for one more of each )) Golden~ Lets go go go into H2o Lets go swimming in the sea The coral is calling me I am ready to get wet Kanini~ We are ready for an active rescue Lets get ready for an activity We have crayons and paper. Who wants it? Lets go and have fun! Trivia * In the future Germany has two pups. Blind love- JayxGermany * Golden actually is Bluebell's daughter but Bluebell had no mate to look over Golden when she is away and gave her to Skye to watch. Golden ignored Bluebell until Bluebell explains. * Golden actually gets seasick during storms so when there is a storm involved in a mission she can't do it. * Kanini ends up living back at Paw Island where she and Tyler have pups. Some pups decide to stay at Paw Island while others go to the lookout with Tyler. Kanini still visits a lot though. * Golden come through the mirror with Germany and Kanini in Puppies Times Two! because before Skye had Marina, Jeanie, and Travis Bluebell had Golden and Skye sent her to stay with Germany and Kanini * Golden is NOT their sibling/sister (anymore, she once was) but simply another pup that is good friends with them and was given to Skye by her good friend Bluebell to watch over. Gallery Photo-21.jpg|Art Request by PitbullLover~! Kanini, Golden, Germany.png|Art done by tysonthedaredevilpup Photo-6.jpg|pizza party drawn by PitbullLover